theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Avery Clark
Avery Bailey Clark (née Summers) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Jessica Collins. Biography Avery is Sharon Newman's new lawyer, hired by her ex-father-in-law, Victor Newman, who will represent her in her ongoing battle for being accused of murdering Skye Lockhart Newman. She is also the younger sister of Phyllis Summers. Avery is a lawyer that was hired by Victor Newman to help Sharon Newman get out of jail. Sharon was wrongfully convicted of murdering Skye Newman, but before she could be sentenced, her then-fiancee, Adam Newman, helped her escape. Sharon stayed in New Mexico until she was discovered there. She had a romance with a local veterinarian, Sam Gibson, while in New Mexico. When she returns to Genoa City, she is sentenced to 30 years in prison without parole. Victor hires Avery as Sharon's new lawyer to get her out of prison. She, as well as Sam, Sharon's son, Noah Newman and Victor, are Sharon's biggest supporters. Avery pretends to flirt with Adam, in order to figure out if he actually destroyed evidence that could clear Sharon's name. After their first "flirtation", however, Adam realizes who she is and starts to ignore her. Adam lets her know that he knows who she is. Avery finds out that Adam did in fact destroy the evidence because he wanted to see Sharon suffer. By blackmailing Spencer, the Genoa City District Attorney, Avery is able to create a new trial for Sharon, much to Adam's dismay. Her arrival in Genoa City also seems to disturb Phyllis Newman, as she recognizes Avery when she searches her on the Internet. The run into each other and it is discovered that she is Phyllis's younger sister. Adam Newman watches the exchange, but doesn't know their connection. Avery ended informing Sharon of her relationship to Phyllis, and Sharon worries that she cannot trust her. Romance with Nick In between taking on various cases, building her law practice in Genoa City, and reconnecting with Phyllis, Avery finds herself attracted to her former brother-in-law Nick Newman. However, because his relationship with her sister and him being the father of her niece Summer, Avery doesn't act on her attraction to Nick at first. However, she finds herself caving in when he first kisses her, but she soons realizes that he was just using her to get over Phyllis. Avery tries to focus on her career but can't seem to stop thinking about Nick. When his relationship with Phyllis ends for good, he and Avery get together and become a couple. They even get engaged. Things seem to go well until a former boyfriend of hers, Dylan McAvoy, comes to town, which shocks Avery because she thought that he was dead. Reconnect with Dylan After learning what the connection between Avery and Dylan was (they had had an affair that ended her marriage), she reassures Nick that she loves him and wants to be only with him. Avery is saddened, however, when she sees Dylan with Chelsea Lawson because she still has feelings for him despite being with Nick. Nick and Avery face another problem when his ex-wife Sharon decides that she wants to be him again. Their wedding is interruoted when Avery goes to see Dylan, whose marriage to Chelsea has ended after he found that Nick's brother Adam is the father of Chelsea's son Connor. The wedding ends up cancelled, and Nick and Avery split up. Avery later teams up with Adam and Chelsea when Connor is kidnapped by Dylan, who is experiencing a bout with post traumatic stress disorder, something that hehad been dealing with since his time in the military. Avery, Adam, and Chelsea find them at a cabin that she used to share with Dylan. Avery gently talks to Dylan and convinces him to let Connor go. Dylan does just and gives Connor back to Adam and Chelsea. Currently, Avery and Dylan are dating. Together, she has been there to support Dylan during his dealings with Ian Ward and Nikki Newman, his biological parents. New Cooking Show and Threat Avery began her own cooking show online. During his time her cameraman, Austin Travers, soon meets her niece, Summer Newman, who becomes smitten by him. While the two are alone, Summer opens up to Austin about her mom being far away in a coma and a possibility of never regaining consciousness. Austin opens up about losing his own mom at a young age. Soon afterward as her cooking episodes begin airing, Avery begins receiving some harsh comments from a unknown person, known only as 4MJ. Later on, 4MJ is revealed to be Austin as he seems to have a personal vendetta against Avery. Austin kidnaps Avery and takes her to an abandoned motel. He tells Avery that the guy she helped get off killed his mother, and now he wanted her to confess and ruin her reputation. Dylan McAvoy shows up and he and Austin wrestle over the gun as the police burst into the room. The gun is fired and Paul Williams is shot. Austin escapes, but officer Courtney Sloan shoots him in the shoulder as he is running away. Austin calls Summer and after explaining everything to her, she agrees to go on the run with him, but Austin soon decides to do the right thing and turn himself in. Summer vowed to stand by Austin, much to the surprise of her friends and family. Leslie Michaelson got Austin out on bail and Summer married him, so she wouldn't be forced to testify against him. After Katherine Chancellor's one year late Anniversary, Jill heard Michael on his cell phone sounding like he was having an affair. Jill's husband, Colin Atkinson thought it was a bit out of context. Jill warned Lauren about what she had heard. Lauren totally denied this. Michael came in and was informed about Jill's theory. He denied it just as Avery Clark appeared mentioning having an appointment with Michael. Michael thought it was time to confess that he and Avery would be working together as business partners. Jill was embarrassed. Nervous Situations Ian Ward went to the Newman ranch with a syringe, and drugged a Newman guard. He treatened Nikki and tried to drug her as well, but Dylan showed up and chased Ian off. Dylan told Ben he thinks he might have had post traumatic stress that night he chased off Ian and could have murdered him leading to his disappearance since Ben would understand. Paul Williams was doing some research and the blood found at the scene where Ian disappeared matched both Dylan's and Ian Ward's. A lot of evidence was pointing to Dylan murdering Ian because Dylan does have PTSD. Paul also found Dylan's boots in Dylan's fiance, Avery Clark's, apartment with reddish mud that could only be found in one part of Genoa City. Paul's wife Christine told him he had to investigate unbiasedly. Paul decided to arrest his son, Dylan, This was all a plot and Paul let Avery, Dylan, Christine, and Nikki in on his plan to clear Dylan's name. They tell the public he's arrested which is still very difficult for Dylan. But they keep him in a holding cell and use Nikki as bait to draw out Ward's reappearance. Nikki will be totally protected though. Avery's ex-husband, Joe Clark, arrived at Genoa City at Avery's apartment, letting her believe he's on a business trip. Joe and Avery talk about their past and present and Joe says he's moved on although it doesn't appear that way. Phyllis's Return At Nick and Sharon's wedding,just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Kelly saw how much Jack still cared about Phyllis. Sharon left the church. Kelly arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Jack and Summer. When Phyllis awoke, Summer got to talk with her. Phyllis then talked to Avery and Avery expressed how happy she is that she's back and informed her that she's back with Dylan. Gallery Jessica Collins.jpg Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Protagonists Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Heroines Category:Current characters Category:2010s